ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheShipper101/LINDY IN THE MIDDLE
Lindy, Delia, Garrett and Logan are at groovy smoothie(Jasmine and Owen walk in) Jasmine- Hey guys. Sorry I'm late Owen and I were at the movies .Owen- Yea the movie was hilarious Logan- Wow you saw a movie...again Jasmine- Um yeah.. anyway sorry Lindy- Its okay you were only a few minutes late Delia- Actually you were half-hour late(Everyone looks at her in a weird way) Delia- Just saying Owen- So can we stay(Lindy,Garrett, Delia speak at the same time) Garret-Sure Lindy-Yea Delia- No problem (Logan gets of the couch) Logan- Actually I have to go Jasmine- Why? Logan- I have to okay (Logan says with anger) Jasmine- What was that about Lindy- Um he is just.. Tired (Scene 2)In the basement only Lindy and Logan Lindy- Hey you okay? Logan -Yea I'm fine why Lindy- Because you stormed out. Wanna tell me why Logan- I just had to.. use the bathroom Lindy- You know there was a bathroom at the Groovy Smoothie right Logan- Maybe I like our bathroom better ever think of that (he says with anger) Lindy- See you just got angry again whats a matter Logan- I dont know. Whenever I see Owen I just...(Lindy interrupts) Lindy- Get jealous Logan- I guess. And I don't know why Lindy- I know. No matter how much you deny it you still like Jasmine. Logan- I know! Lindy- Logan I know your sad what can I do to help? Logan- Honestly Lindy- Yes Logan- Help me get Jasmine to like me again(Lindy gives a bit of shocked face) Lindy- Okay. But I can't promise you anything. Logan- I know just help me Lindy- Fine. (Scene 3)Delia, Jasmine, and Lindy are in Lindy's bedroom Lindy- So who wants to talk about.. BOYS Delia- Well me and Brandon are so great together. Our 2 month anniversary is coming up and I dont know what to get him. I'm thinking maybe( Lindy interrupts) Lindy- Thats great what about you Jaz.(Delia gives a confused face) Jasmine- Everything is amazing. Lindy- Really. How? Jasmine Oh.. well he is super funny, and sweet and we have so much in common. Lindy- (gives a chessy smile) Great. Well I dont have any boys but my brother is really hurting Jasmine- Logan Lindy- No Bobbie. Yes Logan Lindy- Anyway he is really sad since him and Erin broke up. Hey I have a crazy idea you should give him a big hug Jasmine- Me? Why? Lindy- because your his friend Delia- Um.. you okay Lindy- Yea just caring for my brother(Jasmine and Delia give weird looks to Lindy) (Scene 4)Lindy and Garrett are at school Lindy- Hey can you help me with something? Garrett- Sure, Anything Lindy- I want Logan and Jasmine to date Garrrett- Except that Lindy- What! Why? Garrett- Too much messy drama Lindy- Calm down its not going to be so bad me and you are just going to sweet talk Jasmine Garrett- Sweet talk? Lindy- Yea show her why Logan is a good boyfriend Garrett- Why aren't we sweet talking Logan? Lindy- Stop asking questions and help Garrett- (throws his hands in the air nervously) Alright ( Scene 5)Lindy, Garrett and Jasmine are in the basement Jasmine- why did I have to cancel my date with Owen? And where is Logan and Delia? Whats going on? Lindy- aren't you a girl of many questions. Jasmine- Can you be the girl to answer them Lindy- Garrett can Garrett- I can Lindy- You can Garrett- Right Lindy needs your help I tried to help her but I gave her "bad advice" Jasmine- Okay then.. Next question Where is Logan and Delia Lindy- Logan is in his room being sad and Delia is with Brandon Jasmine- I had to cancel my date but she didn't lucky duck Lindy- Moving on.. I want to know what the perfect boyfriend is Jasmine- Well for me he buys you flowers and chocolate Lindy- Like Owen does Jasmine- Not really Owen doesn't do that Garrett- And doesnt the perfect boyfriend complement you every day like Owen Jasmine- Well yea.. he doesn't do that everyday it would be nice Lindy-And do little things like carry your books to class Garrett- And you have pet names for each other Jasmine- Yea but Owen doesn't do that Lindy- Oh.. did any guy every do that Jasmine- Well one guy... but Lindy- who Jasmine- nevermind Lindy- No we want to know right (Lindy elbows him in his arm)Garrett- Right! Jasmine- It was um.. Logan.. but we weren't real dating Lindy- I know you dont like him anymore but that sounds nice Jasmine- Yea it was...anyway I got to go bye Lindy and Garrett- Bye Lindy- Thankyou so much Garrett Garrett- No problem(they hug when the pull away they quickly stare at each other eyes then look way awkwardly) Lindy- Okay.. uh anyway I should go do my.. uh homework Garrett- Sure bye Lindy- bye (Scene 6)The gang is at the groovy smoothie and Jasmine walks in Lindy- Hey Jaz Jasmine- Hey Delia- where is Owen Jasmine- um we broke up(Logan's face turns from a slight frown to a smile) Garrett- Why Jasmine- Well he was a great guy but just not a great guy for me Lindy- I have a great idea! Delia- Another one(Lindy look at her a little annoyed) Lindy- Anywho.. How about after school tomorrow we all come to my place (At the same time) Delia- Sure Jasmine- Okay Garrett- Yea (Logan says this louder then anyone else in the gang) Logan- I live there so why not(everyone gives him a weird look) (Scene 7) Ending Scene Logan is in the basement alone and Jasmine walks in Jasmine- Hey where is everyone Logan- I dont know I think they're late (Lindy, garrett, Delia are coming down the stairs notice they are talking and hide a little on the stair case)Lindy- Shh Jasmine- So how are you with the whole Erin thing Logan- Fine Jasmine- Really? Lindy said you were heartbroken. Logan- Yea.. I know. But there is a reason why we broke up Jasmine- Why? Logan- Wow this is hard(Jasmine gives a confused face) Logan- I like you Jaz Jasmine- You do? Logan- I know you probably dont(Jasmine interrupts by giving him a hug) Logan- What was that for Jasmine- Why do you think Logan- So.. is that a way of telling me you like me too or..(Jasmine giggles) Jasmine- Yes Logan- So Jaz wanna catch a movie sometime Jasmine- Of course(Jasmine and Logan lean in for a kiss but is interrupted) Lindy,Garrett,Delia- Awww Logan- They sure know great timing Lindy- Sorry(Lindy,Garrett,Delia leaves) Jasmine and Logan hug THE END! Category:Blog posts